Same situation different reactions
by UKTVaddict2013
Summary: You think you know how people will react in a certain situation.
1. Chapter 1

It's the day after Fraser told Ray he thought he was 'very much so attractive'

Ray is waiting for Fraser to finish his work at the Consulate

"Ben have I done something to upset you"

"No"

"You sure 'cause I feel like...listen about what I said"

Fraser looks at him

"Look I only..."

"It's not you" Fraser lies

"You think that question was inappropriate, don't you"

"Ray, I have no problem with you asking me that"

Ray looks at Fraser not convinced

"I...had a dream"

"What are you Martin Luther King" Ray replies

Fraser gives him a 'you know' look

"Oh, a dream"

"Yea, So"

"Are you embarrassed about that?" Ray asks

"No, but it's not really the first time"

"Same person?"

Fraser nods

"Let me guess, Thatcher"

"Why would you say that?" Fraser asks

"Just a feeling"

Thatcher walks in

"Feeling about what?"

"Fraser had a..."

"Nothing" Fraser cuts him off

"Whatever, get back to work"

Thatcher turns to leave

"Why's he doing that?" Thatcher asks referring to Dief

Fraser looks over at Dief

"He needs to use the toilet" Fraser replies

"Oh my God, take him out now before he messes the floor"

"Well, which one do you want me to do first? I can't do both"

"I'll take him" Ray says

Dief jumps up

"Ray, you don't have to do that"

"It's fine"

A year later

It's a day since Fraser and Ray are back from searching for the hand Franklin.

They walk back into the Station

"Welcome home, homo"

"What did he call you?" Fraser asks

They walk over to Ray's desk

Ray sees a few guys huddled together laughing

"What's that about?"

"I don't know, I just got here" Ray replies

Fraser looks over at the group again

"Don't eavesdrop that's rude... What are they saying?"

Vecchio walks over

"Welcome back"

A guy walks past

"Ok, that's the 2nd time someone has winked at me, what's going on?"

"Everyone knows about you"

"About what?" asks Fraser

"You know...Oh my god you actually don't know"

"Know what?"

"That my friend here is G.A.Y"

"That's not...you shouldn't make up..."

"Actually Ben, it's not a rumour" Ray cuts him off

"What?"

"It's true"

Fraser looks at Ray then to Vecchio and back to Ray

"Ray, can I have a word"

"I'm actually..."

Fraser drags Ray to the men's room

"This is how rumours start"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't know I was gay" Ray answers

"You were married"

"Yea, that doesn't really stop me being gay"

"Ok, then I'm back to my first question"

"I didn't want things to change between us" Ray replies

"Is that what you think of me?"

"No, of course not but you don't know how you'll react in that situation"

"Well, I don't care that you're gay, nothing's changed"

"If I knew that I would have told you sooner"

A month later

Fraser is playing poker at Detective Colt's house

"Where's Ray?"

"He wasn't invited" replies Vecchio

"Yea, we don't want his type here" says Tony

"His type?"

"Faggot, Queer whatever" Tony replies

"That's very offensive. I don't really think you should be saying that when he's not here to defend himself"

"Benny, relax" Vecchio says

Fraser stands

"Where you going?" asks Vecchio

"I forgot I have somewhere to be"

"Where?"

"Not here" replies Fraser

Fraser leaves

"What's his problem?" asks Jamie

"He's just a little sensitive"

"They can be"

"What...Ben's not gay"

"Are you sure him and Detective queer seam pretty close" Det: Colt says

"They're just friends, trust me"

Meanwhile Fraser bumps into the Ray on the way home at a mechanic's

"What happened?"

"Kids probably...thanks Mike"

Ray walks away and Fraser follows

"You should file a report"

"What's the point" replies Ray

"Ray, has this happened before?"

"No, 'cause you would have seen the car"

"Ray"

"It's nothing I can't handle"

"At least tell the Lieutenant"

"You don't think I have"

"What did he say?" asks Fraser

"Not a lot"

"That's not right" Fraser replies

"Like I said I can handle it"

"You shouldn't have to"

"Don't worry, and don't even think about trying to cancelling your trip. Maggie's expecting you"

"How do you..."

"I know you" Ray cuts him off

4 weeks later

Fraser walks into the station

"Welcome back, Fraser"

"Thank you"

"I guess you're on your way to see Ray"

"Yea, actually I thought he might be here"

Francesca looks at him

"What?"

"You haven't heard?" She replies

"Heard what?"

"He was attacked"

"I knew I shouldn't have left"

"Fraser, you're not his bodyguard...anyway he won't have to put up with this for much longer"

"Why?" asks Fraser

"Don't you two ever talk, he's moving"

"Where?"

"Ohio"

25 Minutes later Fraser knocks on Ray's door

"Hey, I thought you were coming back tomorrow"

Fraser looks Ray up and down whose arm is in sling

"It's not as bad as it looks. Next time I'll look where I'm going"

Fraser walks inside

"Francesca told me you were attacked"

"Well, Francesca has a big mouth"

"And you were going to tell me you were leaving when?" asks Fraser

"I was thinking never"

Ray sits on the green sofa and Fraser sits next to him.

"Ray, you can't leave"

"I'm going to miss you, too"

"I'm serious" Fraser replies

"I have nothing to stay for"

"There's plenty"

"Name one" Ray says

Silence

"Exactly"

"Me"

"Fras..."

Fraser cuts him off with a kiss

"Sorry"

"That kiss really did not require an apology" replies Ray

"You probably want an explanation"

"No, I think I got it"

"I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw, and then that night..."

"Night? So those recurring dreams weren't about Thatcher" Ray says

"She's not my type" Fraser replies

Ray leans forward

"Does this mean you'll stay?"

Ray kisses Fraser again pushing him down on the sofa


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ray's phone rings

'Hello'

'Hey, Ray how you feeling?' asks Francesca

'Yea, I'm good just want to get back to work"

'Oh, so you are coming back. I was under the impression that you wouldn't want to'

'Yea...uh... good news I've decided to stay' Francesca replies

'That's great... I thought you were adamant through'

Fraser walks in with two coffees

'Things change...alright, well I'm just about to get in the shower'

'Ok, I'll speak to you later'

Ray puts the phone down

"Morning"

"Morning to you" replies Fraser

Fraser puts the cups on the side table and kisses Ray

"You know you can't go back to the 27th"

Ray looks away

"Ray, look what they did to you"

"We don't know for sure that..."

"You're right, (Sighs) I'm just worried"

"Ok, I'll talk to Welsh. I like that you worry about me"

5 weeks later

Ray has been back at work for 3 weeks

Fraser walks into the station

"Hi Fraser"

"Hi, where's Ray?"

She points to Lt, Welsh door

"How does Ray seem to you?"

"How do you mean?" Francesca asks

"You know since his been back. Is he still getting...trouble?"

"He's..."

"He tells me his fine" Fraser interrupts

"Do you want the truth?"

Fraser nods

"He's miserable"

Fraser sits in a nearby chair

"What's it going to take?" she asks

Fraser looks up at her confused

"Let me ask you something, how do you really feel about him, honestly"

"He's my best friend" Fraser answers

"You know what I'm asking"

"I love him"

"Then the way I see it you have one choice"

The next day Fraser and Ray are in bed at Fraser's place

"What's wrong?" asks Ray

"I was thinking about that job offer in Ohio"

"What about it?"

"Maybe you should think about taking it"

"We've been through this"

"Ray, you can't go on like this. You deserve to feel safe in your work place"

"This conversation is pointless because I can't do long distance. I refuse to be apart from you" Ray says

"Who said anything about being apart from me"

"Are you serious...What about your job?"

"There are jobs in Ohio" Fraser answers

"Can you really leave your friends?"

"You're the only one I care about, I love you"

"I love you, too"

Ray leans forward kissing Fraser on the lips

"What are we going to tell people?"

"The truth, I think we should leave here with no secrets"

"I'm the luckiest man alive. You are so hot" Ray replies

"That's what you said to me in my dream"

"Oh, really tell me more"

"I'd rather show you"

Ray leans forward

The doorbell rings

"It's going to have to wait"

"They'll go away"

The doorbell rings again

"It might be important"

Fraser unlocks the door

"Ray,"

"Are you alone?" Vecchio asks

"Yea, why?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course"

They both go to the kitchen

"Do you want a drink?" Fraser asks

"I wouldn't say no to a coffee"

Fraser makes a coffee a sits opposite Vecchio at the table

"So what's this about?"

"It's about, Ray"

"Francesca told you?" Fraser asks

"Told me what?"

"Nothing...what were you going to say?"

"I need to apologize to you"

"Apologize?" Fraser asks

"I may not understand why you're so close to him, but he is your friend. He was going through some stuff, being bullied essentially and I shouldn't have stood by and let it happen, I'm not going to"

"Thank you, Ray I'm sure Ray will appreciate that"

There's a bang from the bedroom

"What was that?" Vecchio asks

"Nothing"

"Is someone in there?"

"No"

"Look at you you're blushing"

"I..."

"This the girl you been seeing?" asks Vecchio

How did you know?"

"You've been happier than usual. I'll just leave"

Vecchio gets up

"You don't have to"

Fraser walks over to the bedroom

"Really, we can do this another time" Vecchio says

Ray walks out the bedroom

"Ray...oh...you"

"Yes" Fraser replies

"And you?"

"Yep" Ray say's

"Ok, so you're gay"

"Wow, this guys smart" Ray says sarcastically

"That's probably why you didn't say anything. It probably didn't feel you with hope...Ray I'm so sorry"

"It's alright, I heard you're apology"

"It won't be a problem for long anyway" Fraser asks

"Why's that?"

"We're moving" Ray replies

"You mean like a different apartment?"

"No" answers Ray

"You're kidding?"

"We have no other choice. Ray's going to take that job in Ohio"

"So why do you have to leave"

"Love, Ray" Fraser replies

"How can you just leave your job, your friends?"

"I have no friends... except you" Fraser replies

Ray goes to the bathroom

"Let's be honest here, this is because you haven't had sex in a while" Vecchio whispers

"Are you serious?"

"Benny, whatever this is you can't just up route you're life"

"What is it about this that you have problem with? The fact that I'm leaving or the fact that I'm in love with a man"

Vecchio looks away

"Wow"

"Ben..."

"Ray said some people will react differently to what you expect. I never thought that would include you" Fraser says

"Listen, Benny..."

"I think you should go" Fraser cuts him off

Ray comes out the bathroom

"What's going on?"

"Ray was just leaving"

"We can't leave it like this" Vecchio replies

"You seem to really have a problem with me being gay. So I think its best we do"

Fraser opens the front door Vecchio steps out and Fraser slams the door.


	3. Chapter 3

4 hours later

"You ok?"

Frasers looks up at Ray

"You haven't touched your food"

"I'm fine"

"Say that again with feeling" Ray replies

Fraser puts the fork in his hand down

"Babe, I'm sorry about Vecchio"

"Me too" Fraser replies

"What exactly did he say?"

"Not a lot"

Ray sighs

"What?"

"Maybe...I mean you two have been friends for a long time. It might be a good idea..."

"You think I should give him another chance?"

"At least talk to him"

"You're amazing you know that"

"Meh...now eat your food"

"Yes, dad"

The next day

"You ready to go" Fraser asks Ray

"Can I have a word?"

Fraser turns to see Vecchio standing behind him

He looks back at ray and follows Vecchio to an empty room

"So are we going to talk about yesterday?"

"Have you changed your opinion?" Fraser

"Since when are you gay, since you meet him, right"

"Ray, I didn't just realise I was gay. I've always been" Fraser replies

"How can I not have known this...what about Victoria?"

"Real name Victor"

"So you lied"

"Not intentionally, I know the way you are with gay people but I thought me being your friend things would be different, guess I was wrong.

Ray walks towards the door

"So, that's it?"

"Something more you want to add" Fraser asks

Fraser leaves

4 hours later at the Vecchio's household

Francesca walks in and whacks Ray across the face

"Ouch, what the hell?"

"I could ask you the same thing" she replies

"What?"

"You know I've been embarrassed by you before but this is the first time I've been ashamed"

"Look..."

"It probably took all the courage to tell you and you just..."

"How come you're so ok with it? I would have thought you'd have more of a probably with it"

"No one choose who they love"

Vecchio looks at his sister

"No I don't mean me"

"Love?"

"Yes Ray, why do you think he told you?"

"How long have you known?" Vecchio asks

"Couple of weeks"

Vecchio shakes his head

"I just can't pretend that I 'am ok with it"

"Ray, Fraser is still your friend. Nothing has changed. All I'm saying is he's going to be gone soon you'll regret it if you leave it like this."

"Maybe that's for the best"

"I know you don't mean that" Francesca replies

3 days later

"We should leave" says Ray

"What now it's only 10"

"It's a long journey" Ray replies

"Francesca, I don't think he's coming"

"Yea, but if you just waited a little while, I mean I can call him"

"Frannie" Ray cuts him off

"Right (Sighs) I'm sorry"

"Forget it" Fraser replies

Fraser hugs her

"So are we going or what" Ray says

"You're not leaving without hugging me are you?"

"Of course not, sis"

Ray and Fraser get in the moving van

Ray starts to pull away

"Why'd you stop?" Fraser asks

Ray points to Vecchio

"Keep going"

"Are you sure?"

3 weeks later

On phone

'That sounds great' replies Francesca

Vecchio walks in

'Is that Benny? Let me speak to him'

'Fraser do you...he hung up' she tells him'

"He's still mad, huh?"

"Can you blame him?"

"I guess not, but I can't make it right if he won't talk to me"

Vecchio starts to walk away

"You want a coffee?"

"Please" she replies

Vecchio leaves

Francesca picks the phone back up

'Did you hear that?'

''Yea'

'So?' She asks

'I'll call him'

'Really? You not just saying that'

'I swear on are future children's lives' he replies

'You do realise if you don't call him I get your children'

'I do realise that'

3 days later Vecchio's phone rings

'Hello'

'Hey' Fraser replies

''Benny'

'I'm only calling because I told your sister I would.'

'I'm so sorr... '

'It's pointless really, See I thought we were friends'

'We are friends, I just kind of lost my way'

'There was this boy in the hospital where I volunteered when I was 18'

'Ben...'

'You know why he was in there, not because he was mugged because he prefers boys'

'Benny that would never be me' Vecchio says

'What about my boyfriend?'

'No! Why would you even ask me that?'

'I wouldn't have thought I needed to before'

'That's seriously what you think of me'

'Just because your hate is religion motivated doesn't make it any different.'

'Ben, give me another chance please. I can't lose you as a friend'

'You've already lost me' Fraser replies

'Ben...'

'It's not just the way you reacted to me, it's the way you reacted to every gay person you've ever met. You're not going to change your opinion and I can't have you in my life'

'There must be...'

Fraser puts the phone down with a tear in his eyes


	4. Chapter 4 The Last One

Ray walks in with two cups coffee

"Let me guess"

"You don't think I'm being..."

"Hey, don't go second guessing yourself"

"Maybe I was a little too harsh on him"

Ray sits down taking Fraser's hand

"Listen, I may not know Vecchio as well as you. But I do know one thing for sure you never overreact, in anything" Ray tells him

"So, you don't think I should call him back...you're not going to answer that are you?"

"I don't want to influence you either way"

"(Sighs) I...I just saw his face when I told him and I had flashbacks of how different he is around every gay people"

"In what way?" asks Ray

"Nothing drastic, I mean it's the little things. That being said I would hate myself if I didn't at least talk to him one more time"

"Ok"

"I think I'm going to go over there on Monday" Fraser says

"You want me to come with you?" asks Ray

"No, you have to work"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

3 days later

Vecchio and Fraser are sitting in the garden of the restaurant Bliss

"I'm glad you decide to give me another chance"

"I thought it was only right" Fraser replies

"Can I ask you a question?"

Fraser nods

"Do you really think I'm homophobic?"

"I can honestly say I do not class you in the same bracket as people who would have no problem in attacking anyone just because they are gay."

"But?"

The waiter walks over with their drinks

"Thanks" Fraser replies

"You're welcome, cutey"

The waiter walks away

"What?"

"Nothing" replies Fraser

"Benny"

"I saw that"

"Saw what?" Vecchio asks

"That look...and don't say what look"

"(Sigh) I think you're overreacting"

"And that's the problem"

"I don't understand" Vecchio replies

"You probably think I'm going to wake up one day and decide I like women"

"That's not true" Vecchio replies

"You say that, but you're tone is saying something different"

"You're wrong"

"This was a mistake"

Fraser gets up leaving the restaurant

"Benny, wait"

Vecchio gets up throwing two bills on the table and follows Fraser outside.

He finds him outside hailing a taxi

"So you're just going to leave it like this, again" Vecchio says

"I think this should be the last time we see each"

"You don't mean that"

"Just tell me anything I said is not true"

Vecchio looks away from Fraser's eyes

"Ray, I don't blame you. You can't change your opinion just as much as I can't change who I love"

A taxi pulls up

"You're not going to change your mind?"

"This is not a decision I'm making lightly"

The taxi driver bleeps the horn

Fraser hugs Vecchio quickly gets in the cab and the taxi drives away

4 years later

Vecchio walks into a hall

He fills something pulling on the bottom of his coat and he looks down.

A young girl no more than five years old...he guesses.

With long blond hair and Hazel eyes is looking back up at him

"Hello, what are you lost?" Vecchio asks her

No reply

"What's your name?" Vecchio tries again

A man runs over bending down at eye level to the girl

"I told you not to rush off"

He gets up looking at Vecchio for the first time

"Ray...what the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too" replies Vecchio

"I mean...how long's it been?"

"4 years give or take a month"

"Wow, that long"

Ray feels a pull on his hand

"Just a minute sweetie" He tells her "You were saying ...why did you come here"

Vecchio points to the banner at the front stage

"Really?" Ray replies

"What you didn't know there was a conference going on"

"I don't think it was you're thing...it's not your thing is it?"

"You got me, When Welsh asked for volunteers to come here I jumped at that chance because I knew it was in Seven Hills"

"How did you know Fraser would even be here?"

"I didn't, I just hopped"

"He'll be glad to see you"

"I don't know about that...I know I should have come earlier but I was trying to respect Ben's decision"

Another pull from the girl

"We should get back"

"No, daddy I need to wee"

"Ok...don't disappear

Vecchio nods

2 hours later

"Look there's daddy's friend"

"Who?" asks Fraser

"Ok, don't freak out"

"Why would I frea...Ray"

"I know you said..."

Fraser cuts him off with a hug

"It's been so long"

"Too long" Ray replies

"Daddy up"

"I'm going to guess this is your daughter"

Fraser lifts the little girl into his arms

"This is Hannah"

"I'm this many"

She holds up her fingers

"Four, wow that's a great age"

"We're all going to have dinner at this restaurant down the road called Bobby's. You want to join us"

"I don't want to impose"

"Don't be silly" Fraser replies

Hannah reaches out to Vecchio for him to carry her

"I think she likes you"


End file.
